


Merry Kinkmas - Sterek Kinkmas 2020

by Stiles_Hale_38



Series: Kinkmas! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Caught, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gay Sex, Kinkmas, Kinky, Kinky Derek Hale, Kinky Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Nude Photos, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sexting, Somnophilia, Sterekkinkmas, Sterekkinkmas2020, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Walking In On Someone, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: Sterek Kinkmas 2020 is here! Enjoy all of the kinky goodness.*I totally failed, enjoy the few parts I actually completed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinkmas! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040657
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142
Collections: Sterek Kinkmas 2020





	1. What a Glorious Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in kinkmas or anything like this, so I hope I'm doing it correctly and hope you guys enjoy! It's shorter than I would normally ever write, but I'm trying to challenge myself to not write an insanely long fic (if you know, you know), plus I have very little free time right now, so I wanted to stick with quick, easy reads!

Stiles woke up with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his eyes. It was too early, but once Stiles woke up, he was never able to go back to sleep. 

He glanced over at Derek, who was still sleeping softly, eyebrows furrowed as they always were. Maybe he was dreaming.

"Derek," Stiles hummed, running a hand up and down Derek's chest, ever so slowly. He had woken up feeling. . . a certain way, but Derek had yet to respond. For several months, the wolf would snap awake quickly, hearing a noise or smelling something in the middle of the night, startling Stiles. 

It was almost sad in a way, it made Stiles think he never slept peacefully, but over time, Derek had felt safer, and more recently, had become quite a heavy sleeper.

"Derek." Stiles spoke more sternly this time, though still not too loud, not wanting to scare the wolf, or make him think something was wrong. Derek only let out a soft snore, not waking.

They had stayed up far later than they usually did the night before, watching some terrible action movie, Stiles' idea of course. They liked having date nights at home, Derek still wasn't one for people and Stiles liked the comfort of their home.

By the end of the night, popcorn had ended up in his hair somehow, as he was bent over the couch about half-way through the film.

A stream of light peered through the curtains, shining a soft white beam on Derek's chest. His hair was frizzy, most likely from Stiles gripping it tight last night. Derek looked perfectly normal, with no indication of what had happened last night, but Stiles knew he still had swollen lips and an array of purple-ish-red colored bruises on his body, leaving traces from Derek's mouth. 

Stiles brought his hand down slowly, feeling the warmth that was thrown from Derek's body, a constant heat source for Stiles. Derek was the best cuddler, even if he didn't like to admit it. 

He placed it on Derek's soft cock, looking up at Derek to see if he had moved, but he remained fast asleep. He had the slight fear that Derek would snap awake in surprise, or anger, but Stiles doubted it. Derek didn't wake in fear anymore. Progress, Stiles thought. 

Stiles smirked, slowly and quietly removing the sheets that were covering only Derek's crotch. Wasting no time, with a clear image in his head, Stiles bent down and took Derek into his mouth, suckling gently on only the head. He wanted the man to wake up hard, looking down at him with those hooded eyes and creased brow. 

Derek shifted slightly, clinching his eyes tighter and letting out a sigh as he grew hard in Stiles mouth. He still hadn't woken, but a certain part of him was starting to. 

Stiles went down further, licking a strip up the underside of Derek's cock. That was usually his move, what really got Derek going, what got him to hiss and cup his head. But the man remained asleep. 

Smirking around him, Stiles bobbed harder, taking all of Derek into him, something that had taken months of practice, but luckily he had plenty of it. Between Stiles' sex drive and Derek's speedy recovery, they were. . . active, much to the pack's dismay. There had been more than one occasion that the pack had heard, or even walked in on the two. They weren't exactly private about their sex life, there really wasn't any point in trying to hide it when the two of them reeked like sex 24/7. No amount of showers could cover up the scent of their spunk mixed together. 

Derek shifted again, sucking in a breath and furrowing his brow. He was now completely hard, fueling Stiles further. He couldn't decide what he wanted to happen, Derek to wake up to see this, or to make Derek cum in his sleep. With how intense Derek's orgasms were, he wouldn't think the man would be able to remain asleep.

This continued on for only a few more moments, Stiles pausing to breath for only a moment, stroking Derek's slick cock with his hand, before Derek slowly woke up. He looked around for a moment, almost confused when he didn't see Stiles next to him. Quickly, however, he looked down, seeing Stiles and realizing what exactly was going on. 

Stiles pulled off of him with a smirk as Derek shook his head. "Good morning." Stiles smiled.

"Fuck me." Derek whispered, wrapping a hand in Stiles' hair, gently coaxing him back down. 

The rest of the morning was filled with moans and grunts, Stiles finishing Derek off with a sore jaw. Needless to say, Derek returned the favor in more ways than one. By lunch time, Stiles could barely walk.

What a glorious morning. 

#sterekkinkmas #sterekkinkmas2020 #kinkmas


	2. Thought So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Kinkmas - Mating

This was so not where he wanted to be on a Friday night. He was finally in college, he should be living it up, at a party or getting drunk somewhere. Instead, he was huddled up in his dorm-room, nose pressed into his pillow as he palmed his crotch. 

He was in heat.

Normally he was pretty regular, he knew when it was coming and planned accordingly. He had even made plans with Scott tonight, they were going to get drinks with a few people from Scott's work, but only minutes after he solidified their plans, he had to cancel.

The heat gripped him tight, making his entire body shiver. It was only a matter of time before the heat had taken over completely.

He promised himself when he moved into his dorm that he would never have a heat here. He had been completely successful, able to tract and sense his heat coming, able to leave the dorm and head home, he was only about an hour out from Beacon Hills.

The idea of having a heat inside a dorm room made his stomach role. Everyone would smell and hear everything that what was going on, thin walls and all. It was weird enough trying to squeeze in a jerk session in the communal showers. 

Stiles groaned, rolling over and pulling his hand out from his pants. He knew that he couldn't will his heat away, it didn't work like that, but he still wanted to put it off as long as possible.

He laid there for a bit, in his tiny top bunk, trying to distract himself, messing around on his phone or picking at the fabric of his navy blue blanket. 

Scott had sent him a text, "just checking in." Stiles snorted, but texted back that he was fine, apart from the extreme embarrassment of having a heat in a dorm. Scott sent back his sympathies, but he would never get it, he was a beta. 

Of course, he was offered a variety of dorm choices, including Omega only, but opted for a mixed dorm, what a foolish decision it seemed like now. He wondered if the Alphas could smell him and what that meant. He didn't want to admit that turned him on further. 

It wasn't like what the movies portrayed, Omegas and Alphas crazy out of their mind or anything, but it was like having a couple drinks. You could still make decisions, still in your right mind, but your judgement was slightly clouded. 

A knock sounded at the door, startling Stiles slightly. He got up with a groan, his body slightly sore from the heat, though he had done literally nothing except lay in bed. He adjusted himself quickly, only half hard anyways, before going to answer the door, figuring it was Scott. 

He opened his mouth at the same time he opened the door, prepared to tell Scott to go have fun without him, that he wanted to be miserable alone, and that Scott should go live it up in his place. What came out though, was a weird, sort of strangled sound that Stiles wished hadn't come out.

It wasn't Scott.

"Hey." It was Derek. He was in two of Stiles' classes, but Stiles only knew his name because he was a football player. Stiles wasn't really one for sports, but he knew some names that got tossed around in the dining hall or classrooms. Derek was a senior and on track to play in the NFL, everyone knew who he was. The question was why he was in this dorm, standing in front of Stiles.

"Are you lost?" Stiles asked. It was a stupid and pretty rude question to ask, or at least the way Stiles spat it out. Football players got their own special dorms. Stiles had never been in one, but he had seen the pictures, their dorms were dirty closets compared to their's. 

"Uh, no?" Derek said, looking slightly offended. Stiles supposed that was fair.

Stiles cleared his throat, shifting to hide behind the door-frame slightly. He wasn't going to admit was was still happening downstairs.

"Sorry uh, Derek right? You're in my Victimology class?"

Derek nodded, looking at him oddly, eyebrow cocked. Even if Stiles didn't pay any attention to football, or for that matter was deaf, he would still know Derek Hale. The guy was gorgeous and sat second row in the classes they shared. He joked around with his friends loudly before class started, but as soon as it did, he never said a word, always attentive. 

Stiles sat fourth row and on more than one occasion caught himself staring at the back of Derek's head, rather than the board.

Stiles waited for Derek to say something more, but he never did. "Um, did you need help on that paper? I haven't finished it myself, but-"

"Actually, I was wondering if you needed help." Derek cut him off quickly, speaking sternly.

Stiles gave him a look, a little taken aback. "Like I was saying, I haven't finished it, but I got a 98% on the first one, so-" 

"I'm not talking about the paper, I finished it three days ago." Derek crossed his arms. So he finished the paper the day it was due? Jesus. Stiles was ambitious, but that was on another level. 

"Okay, well-"

"I know you're in heat."

"Would you quit interrupting me- wait what?" Stiles shook his head.

"You're in heat." Derek spoke, raising his brows and motioning Stiles up and down, before refolding his arms across his chest. 

Stiles' face burned a bright crimson, warming his ears. "Yes, thank you, I'm pretty sure half of campus is aware."

Derek smirked. "You don't usually stay for your heats do you?" He phrased it as a question, but the implication was clear, Derek knew that he didn't stay for heats. 

"Now how the fuck is that any of your business?" Stiles took a step back. Heats were personal for Omegas, not something they really shared in great detail unless they were talking with their mate.

"I only meant I would have noticed." Derek shrugged.

"Once again, how is that any of your fucking business-"

"Your scent I mean, dumbass." Derek rolled his eyes. Oh. Was it that strong?

Stiles glared. "Sorry, asshole, not really something I can control you know." 

The next thing he knew, Stiles was shoved in his room, Derek shutting the door behind him quickly. He began to walk around, not much to explore given the size of the room. He had his own dorm, a privilege of an honors student, but it was a dorm nonetheless, it was cramped. 

"Yes, please, come on in." Stiles threw his hands up in the air, and kept himself in the corner.

Derek continued looking away, looking tense. He looked to Stiles and he could have sworn his eyes were slightly reddened around the iris's. 

"Look, do you want my help or not?" Derek huffed, growing bored with the conversation.

"I'm _sorry_?" Stiles spat. "I don't need your _help_ you absolute sack of donkey shit. Big surprise here, but I've gone through heats alone my entire life," okay, slightly embarrassing fact to admit to the insanely, super-hot Alpha jock that was standing before him. "so no, I don't need your help." 

This time is was Stiles' turn to cross his arms and glare, though it wasn't half as menacing as Derek's gaze.

Derek shrugged, turning back towards the door. "Shame. You smell incredible and I would have given you the fuck of your lifetime." 

" _Jesus!_ " Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "You are the cockiest bastard I have ever met in my entire life."

"I'm not cocky, I'm honest." Derek smirked.

"Ah yes, Derek Hale, the oh so honest quarterback, best in the nation. What a title."

Derek made a face in amusement. "So you watch me play?"

"I've watched maybe four football games my entire life, don't seemed so pleased. I can see why the girls don't stop talking about you though."

Derek raised that stupid eyebrow again. 

"You do indeed have a reputation." Stiles smiled.

"Is that so?" Derek took a step closer.

"Yeah, of being an absolute fucking asshole who fucks anything that looks like a hole." Stiles snapped, redirecting the conversation from where Derek thought it was going. 

"Aw, that wasn't very nice." Derek pretended to pout, but it was clear he was amused by the banter. Too bad the conversation was actually pissing Stiles off, well, not entirely.

"Yes well, I guess we both know what it's like to overstep boundaries, now if you would please-"

"I'm not trying to overstep boundaries. I could smell you were in heat, it's the strongest I've ever smelt and according to you, I've been with my fair share of people, so I should know what the baseline is, right? I wasn't out and about, looking to fuck anything that looks like a hole, I was on my way to the library when I caught your scent. I was actually just going to check that your door was locked, but got wrapped into an oh so intriguing conversation."

" _Make sure my door was locked_? What are you the anti-rape police? Thanks buddy, really appreciate it." Stiles snorted. 

If anyone ever asked, Stiles would refuse the fact that what Derek had said had made him feel something squishy inside of him. It was nice, something he didn't think Derek was. Sure it wasn't right to pass judgement on someone he didn't know but come _on_ , he was a quarterback! An Alpha jock! A senior!

Derek looked away, seeming like he was about ready to leave. Maybe he was bored. 

"Look," Stiles started. "Thank you, but like I said, I've spent a fair share of heats alone."

"Not here." Derek put simply, glancing at Stiles' unorganized desk, as though he was trying to understand all of the papers.

"How do you even know that- you know what, it doesn't matter, plenty of experience."

"Doesn't mean it's pleasant to go at it alone." Derek cocked his head, still reading a paper on Stiles' desk. 

"Is this your way of trying to get into my pants?" Stiles smirked, leaning against the wall. 

Derek shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"Wha-what?" Stiles sputtered, leaning up quickly. Stiles didn't even think Derek was into guys, all he ever heard was both squealing and complaining from girls. Those who wanted to be with him, and were with him, for a very brief period of time. Derek didn't seem to date, but fuck, yes Derek fucked. 

"Do you want me to stay with you during your heat?" Derek asked.

Stiles snorted, trying to play off how nervous he was. It was true Stiles had plenty of experience with heats alone, but it was also true that Derek was right, they weren't pleasant. They hurt and were far less pleasurable than they should be. 

Stiles didn't answer. The answer should probably be no. He didn't know Derek, not really, but maybe that made it better? He could do this and never have to deal with Derek again, or better yet, Derek would never have to deal with Stiles again.

"I could make you feel good." Derek took a step closer and Stiles swallowed, heat instantly shooting to his crotch.

"No more aches." He took another step.

"No more fevers." Another step.

"Only pleasure." They were only inches away. Derek cautiously placed a hand on Stiles' bicep, slowly taking his pain. It wasn't a huge amount, but Stiles always had aches during heat. And somehow, Derek knew that.

"I could make you feel good." Derek repeated.

"What's in it for you?" Stiles asked. It seemed like a stupid question to ask, but it also made sense. Why did Derek want to help him, some random kid in his class? 

"I already told you, yours is the strongest scent I have ever smelled, it's pretty intoxicating. I want to see what it tastes like." Derek traced the tips of his fingers across Stiles' cheekbone, making him suck in a breath.

"Besides, I like helping people." Derek shrugged. What a mundane answer.

"Is that why you're going into Criminology?" Stiles asked, as Derek traced his fingers down his neck.

"Do you want to talk career paths, or do you want me to knot you?"

"Second option please." Stiles breathed out. Derek growled lowly, tucking his face into Stiles' collarbone gently, breathing in his scent.

"Thought so." Derek hummed. 

#sterekkinkmas #sterekkinkmas2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and Merry Kinkmas!


	3. Kinky Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Kinkmas - Caught in the Act

"Oh my fucking God!" For a second, Stiles was confused. That didn't come from his mouth, at least not this time. He had been moaning the same phrase and other obscurities for the past twenty minutes or so, but this time it wasn't him.

"Oh my _fucking_ God!" It was repeated again, by yet another voice, coming from somewhere rather close. 

It seemed to be taking Stiles several moments to comprehend what exactly had just went down.

Let's rewind, shall we?

Stiles had entered the loft without being inviting, greeted by a scruffy, growly, wolf. Stiles and said wolf had had a sort of weird thing going on where either male would show up unannounced and they would proceed to perform certain. . . acts. Stiles called it a booty call when Derek came strolling, Derek simply called it causal sex. 

Derek always acted like Stiles was unwelcome, and Stiles always liked to act like he was too busy for Derek, but the night always ended with cum on someone's chest. 

Where were we? Right.

So Stiles came a knockin', except he didn't even knock. Grumpy wolf snapped his book shut and glared at Stiles, who only ignored him and stalked further into the loft. Stiles proceeded to look at the small hanging bookshelf Derek had recently installed on his wall, running his fingertips over the spines of the books. He was just getting invested when Derek shoved him into said bookshelf and shoved his hands down Stiles' pants. Moaning, groaning, sucking, and fucking did ensue.

What neither had planned for, however, was yet another unexpected visitor. Two in fact. Oh wait, nope, three.

Three members of the pack had just walked into Stiles being fucked in the ass, moaning like a whore.

"Jesus _Christ!_ " Isaac cried out, quickly covering his eyes and turning. Cora was gagging, hands on her knees. Scott only stood there, mouth agape.

" _What_ is going on- oh." Lydia proceeded to stroll in to join them all and see what all the fuss was about. It was then, at that moment, Stiles realized he was bent over Derek's desk, cock still in his ass.

Scrambling, he tore away from Derek, who casually zipped up his pants, while Stiles struggled to pull up his. He ended up tripping, but caught himself from completely sprawling out on the floor. 

Meanwhile, the pack only stared, some eyes closed in fear, some eyes wide in shock.

"Uh. . ." Stiles began. He looked at Derek for help, but that was clearly a terrible idea. The man was looking as cool as a cucumber, though Stiles swore the tips of his ears were red. 

"You want to help me out here, buddy ole pal?" Stiles slapped his rock hard bicep, shooting him a glare. Derek only raised a brow.

"I don't do that with my buddies or pals." Jackson cocked his head, arms crossed and looking amused. Apparently he had joined in on the fun at some point as well. Fan-fucking-tastic. Jackson would never let this go.

"I am scarred for life." Cora shook her head and looking pale.

"Have to say though Stiles, I _am_ impressed." Lydia smiled innocently, while referencing to his now soft member. Talk about a boner killer.

Stiles turned a darker shade of red, while Derek leaned back against the desk that he was just spread out against. How was he so unbothered? 

"Now _wait_ a second. You guys are fucking?" Scott exasperated. 

The loft grew quiet for a moment, before it burst into laughter. Isaac shoved Scott as though he had just said a hilarious joke, while Lydia simply shook her head as Scott's lack of brain cells. Jackson looked absolutely thrilled and Stiles could have sworn tears of laughter were forming in his eyes.

"Of course they are, you fucking dumbass. How did you not know?" Jackson was still laughing, barely able to get the question out. 

"Hold up, you guys knew?" Stiles asked, voice growing squeaky.

Another round of laughter erupted and even Derek cracked a smile. What the fuck was going on here?

"How did everyone know except me?" Scott placed a hand on his chest, looking very offended.

"It was totally obvious." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"You can literally smell the sex rolling off of them." Isaac motioned to the two of them.

"Not to mention Stiles' scent all over the loft, and Derek's at Stiles' place." Jackson picked at a nail as though the conversation was beginning to boring him.

"Plus have you _seen_ the looks the two give each other? The sexual tension is absolutely-" Peter started.

"Now when the fuck did you get here?" Stiles threw his hands in the air, looking to Peter who suddenly appeared.

"I cannot _believe_ -" Scott began, completely ignoring the issue at hand, which was the fact that the entire pack had just walked in on them having sex.

"Believe what you see, honey." Lydia smiled again, looking at the both of them. "Well then, I think that the two have some unfinished business, perhaps we should make our leave?"

"I'm certainly not sticking around." Jackson raised his brows, before turning on his heal. Isaac followed after, as did Cora after shooting a glare at Derek, as if to say "this isn't over." Peter simply smirked and gave Stiles a wink, sending shivers down his spine.

The only one remaining was Scott, still dumbfounded.

"Scott, buddy-" Stiles began.

The boy raised his hand up, cutting Stiles off. "I need some time to process the fact that Derek Hale is fucking my best friend in the ass."

Stiles shrugged. "You know, that seems fair." 

"But if you hurt-" Scott began

"Don't even try to pull that shit with me." Derek cut him off, shaking his head slightly. It wasn't like Scott would ever actually do anything anyways and besides, Stiles could talk him down from pretty much anything.

"Scott, we're just. . . ya know, I mean it's nothing _serious_ or anything we just-"

"Does that mean we aren't on for brunch?" Derek raised a brow, egging on the situation. Stiles shot him a glare, he was _so_ not helping.

"Scott-" Stiles tried to begin again.

"Nope, I've seen enough. Enjoy brunch." He gave a brief and awkward wave, before quickly running out of the loft, shutting the door behind him. 

The two stayed in silence for a while, before Derek turned to him. "Shall we continue?"

"Oh my God, how can you still want to fuck after something like that?" Stiles widened his eyes. Were they not going to talk about what just happened?

Derek shrugged. "Guess I'm a bit of an exhibitionist."

"You kinky motherfucker." Stiles shook his head, but grabbed the man none the less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Kinkmas!


	4. I'll Make You Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Kinkmas - Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have heard the cries of the people, more sex! I have delivered.

Derek had always been sort of quiet. Everyone knew that. Sure, he made the occasional snarky comment or frustrated huff of annoyance, but apart from that, the man was of few words.

Well, most of the time.

Stiles had tried to get Derek to talk many ways. He'd bring up books, coffee shops, pack business, sports, hell, even the weather, but the man either blatantly ignored Stiles, or only made a blunt comment. Usually to ask why Stiles was talking to him. 

Even so, Stiles was determined to get Derek to crack. He tried different approaches of course. Playful banter, heartfelt conversations (big bust by the way), and even texting, which caused more issues than it should have. Derek didn't even know what emojis were for Christ sake.

Things had sort of been calm in Beacon Hills for a while, and it was Christmas break, Stiles' junior year in college. He got a job in the local library and still played video games with Scott, but most of the time he had nothing to do and was bored. That's how he made it his personal mission to make Derek talk. 

It had started out "Mission Make Derek Hale His Friend," which then transitioned into "Mission Make Derek Hale Friendly," and then fizzled out to "Mission Make Derek Hale speak." 

Stiles realized that he probably wasn't Derek's first choice of friend, or even someone to talk to, but Stiles had tried to use that to his advantage. Maybe if he annoyed Derek enough, he would crack, even if it was opening his mouth to just go on a rant about how annoying and loud and obnoxious Stiles was. It would still be progress. So that was the path Stiles was on now, annoy Derek enough to where he somehow cracked. 

Of course, annoying Derek to the point of speaking also had several sub-categories. Continuous rambling, continuous questions, etc. Maybe he could poke fun at Derek a bit, make a joke about protein powder or something. It couldn't be that hard to get under the guy's skin.

Of course, he had been on this mission for a while, but he just knew, hoping out of his jeep and staring up at the loft, today was going to be the day. He and Derek were going to get close.

Shutting the Jeep door, Stiles jogged up to the loft, blowing clouds as he breathed. It was just about a week until Christmas and Stiles had made it his goal during finals to get Derek to crack by the end of the year. Sure it wasn't what he was supposed to be focused on finals week, but it gave him something to look forward to. It was a short goal, really, and on his way up, he considered rescheduling his end date.

Shaking his head, he raised his hand to knock of the loft door, but then put his hand down with a smirk. Today was about annoying Derek, which meant no knocking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek growled out, opening the door. This was going to be easier than Stiles thought.

"Damn, those wolfy senses really are something aren't they? And here I thought I was quiet." Apparently no knocking was needed, Derek knew Stiles was there.

Derek glared and Stiles pushed his way inside, he wasn't one on invitations. And again, the whole annoy Derek thing.

"How are you, on this lovely evening, Mr. Hale?" Stiles looked around the loft, hands on his hips, but got no response. He spun around, eyebrows raised, but Derek only glared back, arms crossed. He at least had shut the loft door, rightfully anticipating a stay.

"What, not speaking to me today?" Stiles pouted, taking a step closer and pretending to be offended, though he knew this was how it went.

"Well that's okay, I can do enough talking for the both of us." Stiles cocked his head, smiling.

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes, taking a step towards Stiles to get to the couch. "Trust me, I know."

"What, you going to find a way to shut me up?" Stiles sort of froze once he said it. He hadn't _meant_ for it to come out the way it did, but it wasn't like he could take it back. 

Derek also paused, looking at Stiles, closer than Stiles had expected. He hadn't made it to the couch, after all.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek asked, voice low and calm.

"Uh- well- I was just, well, you know, I-" 

Derek raised a brow, crossing those stupid buff arms again. 

"Doesn't look like you are going to." Stiles matched Derek, crossing his arm and sticking his nose up in the air. It was a stupid reply.

"Going to?" Derek asked, turning his head slightly.

"Shut me up." Stiles said, as though it was obvious.

"Oh, I could shut you up." Derek's lips twitched and Stiles wasn't sure whether he should be terrified or turned on. He was a little bit of both and he hoped Derek couldn't smell it. 

"Should I be afraid?" Stiles asked.

"Guess that depends." Derek seemed closer, though Stiles hadn't noticed him move at all.

"On what?" Stiles asked.

"Are you going to keep talking?" Derek asked.

"Is it going to piss you off?" Stiles asked.

"Definitely."

"Then probably." Stiles nodded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Do you make it your personal mission to make me angry?" Derek asked, face going stern.

"Actually, that's kind of a funny story, see, because-" 

Stiles was shoved against the wall, back pressed against it. He held his breath is surprise, blinking in shock. Derek's face was only a few inches from his. Maybe this was a terrible idea, he should probably get a new hobby. 

Derek leaned in closer.

He should _definitely_ get a new hobby.

"Okay, woah, hold on there buddy. Look, no reason to maim and kill here, I have so much longer to live. Okay so yeah, maybe I was trying to piss you off, but it's only because I was-"

Derek slid a hand up under Stiles' t-shirt, pushing it up slightly and exposing the skin. Derek's hand was incredibly warm and firm, and Stiles tried not to lean into it. 

He held his breath once more and just stared with his doe eyes back at Derek. That was totally, 100% not what he expected. Like ever.

"So I was right." Derek cocked his head to the side.

"Right?" Stiles asked, voice quiet and completely thrown off by the hand pressing against his side. 

"That I knew how to shut you up." Derek smirked smugly. Jerk. 

"Oh yeah?" Stiles asked, voice wavering. "Well, I bet I know how to get you to talk." Another stupid reply

"Oh really?" Derek asked, looking down at Stiles' lips only briefly. So fast, Stiles wasn't sure that he didn't imagine it.

Stiles licked his lips. He should stop here. To be honest, this is the most Derek had spoken in the entire month of December. Not to mention the fact that Derek was in the perfect position to kill Stiles, right hand on his stomach and left next to his head, knee in between Stiles' legs, keeping him pinned. He had no way out. 

But Stiles was Stiles, and Stiles didn't give up.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded quickly.

"Does it still involve you shutting up?" Derek asked. Stiles looked to the side, considering. 

"Well I guess it kind of depends." 

"On what?" Derek asked. He was closer. He had to be. Stiles could smell him for Christ sake. All the musky goodness that was Derek Hale.

"On what you do next." Stiles swallowed nervously, but Derek only smirked. It was the most teeth the man had ever shown, apart from when he was ripping someone's throat out.

Derek kept eye contact as he trailed his hand down towards Stiles' belt, undoing it slowly. 

"Well, I guess I wasn't entirely telling the truth," Derek began, unbuttoning Stiles' pants and dragging the zipper down slowly. "Because though I do know how to shut you up, I want to hear you."

He snaked a hand into Stiles' pants, cupping his half hard member. Stiles sighed, closing his eyes only for a moment. Derek hadn't even gotten past Stiles underwear and yet he was ready to melt.

"Wha-what does that mean?" Stiles asked. That's what he knew how to do best in stressful situations, talk.

"I want to hear you, Stiles. Want to hear you moan, hear you beg, hear you cry out my name." Derek purred, trailing the fingers that were once by his head down his neck, leaving goosebumps. Stiles wanted those fingers to be Derek's lips. Wanted to feel the burn of his stubble. 

"I want to hear you moan around me, want to see you spread out on the bed, begging for my cock." Derek cooed, tracing Stiles' jawline, as he continued to palm at the younger man.

"Oh my God." Stiles breathed out, pressing his hips forward, wanting more contact from the man.

"Is that what you want Stiles?" Derek asked, cupping Stiles' neck.

Stiles nodded frantically, so hard he could barely stand it.

"Tell me what you want, Stiles." Derek demanded.

"You, I want you, please God." 

Derek hummed, slipping his hand into Stiles' boxers. Stiles let out a filthy moan, Derek's hands felt perfect around his dick, huge, warm, and calloused, like they were meant to be there.

"How about you start on your hands and knees, hm?" Derek suggested, removing his hand. Stiles frowned at the loss of contact, but quickly dropped down to the hard floor. Jesus, he had never wanted a man's cock in his mouth so bad before this moment.

"Pretty boy," Derek smirked down, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He placed a hand on the back of Stiles' head, but just let it rest there, never pushing. Stiles' shaky hand wrapped around Derek's jeans, pulling them down to his thighs and revealing his fat cock. 

"Oh my God." Stiles whispered. The man was huge and didn't wear underwear, something Stiles never knew could turn him on so much. 

Wasting no more time, he licked a strip up Derek's cock, making the man hiss. Stiles looked up at him and felt encouraged, soon taking Derek into his mouth. He worked his jaw, bobbing up and down, mixing up the speed. 

He pulled back for a breath, spitting on Derek's cock, making the man chuckle.

"Like a fucking pornstar. You like that, don't you? You like sucking my cock?"

Stiles nodded, breathing heavily. He went back in, wanting to swallow Derek whole, but he couldn't quite get there. Derek was huge, certainly the largest he had ever put in his mouth. Even with practically no gag reflex, Stiles was sure he wouldn't be able to touch his nose to Derek's naval by the end of tonight. That would take practice, which he was hoping to get plenty of.

Stiles sucked on Derek's tip, making the man groan and grip onto Stiles hair, pulling it, but never pushing him down. 

"God, fucking perfect. Look at your lips around my cock, beautiful. You want that cock inside you?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded frantically, pulling off slowly.

"Come on." Derek helped pull him up, stiff from the position, and dragged him upstairs quickly to the bedroom.

Stiles had never actually seen Derek's bedroom, it was sort of plain, dark grey walls and black furniture, as well as a black bed. Something that did peak Stiles interest was the giant metal x across from Derek's bed.

Was that some sort of BDSM sex thing?

Stiles opened up his mouth to ask, but Derek cut him off, grabbing his hand and practically throwing him on the bed. Instantly, Derek was on top of him, looming.

He took a single claw and raked it down Stiles' shirt, cutting it open. He ripped the pieces off of Stiles' body and followed the claw with his tongue, making Stiles squirm.

"You want me to make you feel good?" Derek asked, looking up at Stiles, who frantically shook his head yes. He had never been so hard in his life, it was painful, pressing up against his boxers.

Derek licked Stiles' nipple, making him jump. That had never happened before. 

Derek smirked again, sucking it into his mouth and making Stiles let out an absolutely filthy moan. 

"Sensitive, aren't we?" Derek rolled the pink bud in between his fingers, making Stiles hiss. Jesus, that felt good.

"Before we really begin, I do have some rules, Stiles." The man leaned down to suck Stiles' other nipple into his mouth, Stiles' hips bucking in response, trying to get some friction.

"If you want to stop, just say so. But if you don't want to stop, I want to hear that to. Want to hear how good you feel, what you want." Derek nosed up to Stiles neck, sucking on a patch of skin there.

"I want you to come around my cock, you okay with that?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded again and Derek pulled back, ceasing all contact.

"I mean, yes, yes I do." Stiles corrected himself.

"Do what?" Derek quirked a brow.

Stiles swallowed. "I want to come with your cock inside of me."

"Good boy." Derek smiled, leaning back down and pulling Stiles' pants off. He yanked his own off quickly as he began licking his way down to Stiles' cock. 

Without warning, he sucked it into his mouth, making Stiles cry out. The man had the lips and tongue of an angel, holy fuck. Somehow it was like he knew all of Stiles' sweet spots, knew everything he loved. 

He continued suckling, pushing Stiles' right knee back. He placed a finger on Stiles' lips, who quickly sucked them into his mouth, fully coating them. 

Once wet, Derek traced his finger around Stiles' hole while he simultaneously sucked him off, sending shivers down his spine. 

"You going to be a good boy?" Derek asked.

"Yes, yes, I promise." 

Derek hummed around Stiles' cock, almost making Stiles cum. Quickly, Derek pulled off, pushing his face lower towards Stiles hole. He licked a strip there, getting it more wet and making Stiles claw at Derek's back.

"Oh my God, Derek." Stiles moaned. Derek hummed again in approval. This was when Derek liked to hear Stiles talk. And this was when Derek liked to talk. Who would have thought.

It was Stiles' turn to grab at Derek's hair, pulling at it and moaning every chance he could breathe. 

Derek snaked a finger into his hole, pressing gently, but Stiles embraced the burn. It felt so good already, he just wanted Derek's cock.

"Derek." Stiles mewled, grabbing at his hair.

"What do you want?" Derek asked. Stiles had heard this question many times coming from Derek's lips, but never like this. Never would he have expected this. 

"Want you inside me, please."

Derek nodded, seeming pleased, and slipped in another finger.

"One more finger baby." He rubbed circles on Stiles' hips, soothing him. 

Stiles tried to be patient, but he was so fucking hard and wanted Derek so bad.

"Please, please, Derek, need you." Stiles mustered up. Upon his request, Derek slid in another finger, this one more dry, but Stiles welcomed it.

"Yes, yes." Stiles chanted.

Derek chuckled above him, placing a quick peck on his jawline. "Told you I would make you beg."

Once Stiles was adequately stretched out, Derek pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock. Stiles looked down, almost coming at the site of Derek's fat cock at the edge of his hole.

"Jesus fuckin-" Stiles began as Derek pushed in his cock slowly. It was certainly bigger than Derek's three fingers but it felt so good.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked, pausing once he was bottomed out. 

"Good. Full." Stiles couldn't muster up actual sentences at this point.

"You like my fat cock inside of your tight little hole?" Derek asked, grabbing Stiles hips and slowly rocking.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my God, Derek." Stiles cried out as Derek pulled all the way out and slammed back in, quickening the pace. 

"You like that, huh? Like your Alpha's fat cock?" Derek breathed out, absolutely pounding into him. Precum leaked out of Stiles' dick as he threw his head back. Derek nailed his prostate and Stiles grabbed Derek's hair, pulling it hard. With his other hand, he went to grab his own cock, but Derek grabbed his hand, placing it above his head.

"Ah, ah ah, Stiles. You promised to cum around my cock like a good boy, remember? I'm going to get you to cum untouched."

Stiles cried out Derek's name again. He felt like was going to fucking explode. 

"Please, please, Derek-"

"Look at you, fucking perfect." Derek swiped his thumb against Stiles' swollen lip and he instantly sucked it in without a second thought.

"Fucking perfect." Derek repeated, returning both hands to Stiles' hips as he absolutely pounded the shit out of him.

Stiles' orgasm kept building and he felt like he was going to pass out. He grabbed at Derek, trying to yank him close, and the man obliged, leaning down and littering kisses on his neck, leaving bruises.

"Derek, I'm going to cum." Stiles moaned.

"You going to cum for me, going to cum for your Alpha?"

Stiles swallowed, raking his fingernails down Derek's back until he was sure the man had to be bleeding. Derek sent one final pounding thrust to Stiles' prostate and that was all it took.

"Oh my God, Derek-" Stiles threw his head back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, streams of white cum flying up onto his own chest. Derek pulled out, busting his load onto Stiles' chest, mixing their spunk, but Stiles didn't even notice, as black spots clouded his vision. His body shook as Derek cupped his cheek.

"Still with me?" He asked, looking smug as Stiles' vision returned. 

"Holy fucking. . . " Stiles trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He still felt like he was going to pass out again. He looked down at their cum on his chest and his cock twitched again. Stiles let out a groan, still breathing hard. Best sex of his life.

Derek looked absolutely frazzled, hair a mess, thanks to Stiles, and eyes half lidded in pleasure. He too was panting pretty heavily and his body gleamed with a very thin layer of sweat. 

"I told you I would make you feel good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Kinkmas!


	5. Be There in Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Kinkmas - Phone Sex

Stiles was going to throw up. Or pass out. Or maybe throw up and then pass out. Or maybe pass out as he was throwing up. 

It wasn't an instant regret, he didn't know what he had just done. It took a few minutes and Stiles' impatience, for him to come to the conclusion as to what he had just done.

Usually the guy he had been texting, Brett, texted him right back, _especially_ after the kind of text Stiles had just sent him. The naked kind of text. 

But he hadn't answered for about ten minutes, strange for him. Stiles knew he didn't have work, it came up in casual conversation (which they didn't have very often) that Brett's only day off was Tuesday's. 

Brett and Stiles had been hooking up for about a month now, completely casual and just for fun. They had met before at a couple lacrosse games, and rekindled over some stupid gay hookup app. Stiles swore he was going to delete it the day after he created it, but awoke to a message in the app. 

The rest was sort of history, sweaty, hot, history. 

They always hooked up on Tuesdays, and oftentimes liked to send the hint of wanting to hook up with a provocative picture. But Brett hadn't responded.

Stiles huffed out a breath, taking a seat on the couch and pulling out his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and immediately went to his text messages, checking the most recent one he sent, the one to Brett, only to find it wasn't there. 

At the top of the most recent messages was Derek's name. That's weird, he must have missed a text from him. Squinting in confusion, Stiles opened up the chat, only to go pale. Oh. My. God.

There on his phone was a picture of Stiles. A naked picture of Stiles. A naked picture of Stiles that he had sent to Derek, not to Brett. Holy mother of God.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Stiles chanted, leaning forward and trying not to throw up. 

"Oh my God." He threw his phone beside him on the couch, burying his head in his hands. He and Derek hadn't talked in weeks. Sure, the brooding wolf had very slightly opened up to the rest of the pack, but not necessarily to Stiles. They nodded to each other at weekly pack meetings (Scott's suggestion to try and keep them all close for now, as was the summer before they all started college, everyone was prepared to go their separate ways, to get out of this town), but never _talked._

Stiles' face burned red with embarrassment, he would never be able to face the man again, not as long as he lived. He shook his head in his hands. At least he never really _had_ to see him again. I mean, in less than a month, he would be at Stanford. Sure he was still in California, but he was hours away from Beacon Hills, hours away from Derek. 

He was still deep in thought, feeling sick to his stomach when his phone buzzed on the opposite side of the couch. Oh dear God. Had Derek responded? He couldn't look.

He stared at his hands, worrying his lip between his teeth. He couldn't look. He had to look.

He lunged at his phone, grabbing it quickly. How Derek chose to respond didn't really matter, he was never going to see the man again, not after something like that. Consider his summer over. The last three pack meetings were cancelled, as far as Stiles was concerned. 

With trembling fingers, Stiles unlocked his phone, staring at the home screen. He had a message from Derek, big surprise. He wondered for a moment how Derek would respond. Maybe he would type angrily in all caps, or send a puking emoji, maybe he would threaten to send it to someone. 

Ears burning like fire, Stiles opened up the message and slightly relaxed. 

_I don't think you meant to send that to me._

What a mundane response. Normal, appropriate, simple. Stiles had never been more thankful for the man of few words. That could have been so much worse.

Stiles shook his head, taking in a deep breath. It was fine, it would be fine. A simple mistake, really. He would profusely apologize, move to Stanford, and never see Derek again. Life would go on. It was _fine._

His phone buzzed again, breaking him from his thoughts. On instinct, he looked down again at his phone and then froze.

_But I like what I see._

Oh my God. Stiles blinked several times, rereading the latest text several times. He double-no, triple, checked that it was from Derek. 

_But I like what I see._

Now it was Stiles turn to stare at the unexpected text message he had just received, confused and embarrassed still. How was he supposed to respond to that? I mean, he shouldn't ignore that right? It certainly wasn't the response he expected but it also didn't bother him.

Blood pooled at his groin at the thought of Derek seeing that picture, at Derek _liking_ it. 

Was this seriously his life, was this seriously happening right now?

Stiles bit his lip again, typing and erasing each message he tried to prepare. He had no words for that, no words could describe how he was feeling, because he didn't even know how he was feeling. Even so, he felt as though he had to say _something._ Besides, they both had their read receipts on, Derek would know Stiles had read his messages.

_Sorry._

Before Stiles could psych himself out, he sent it. One word, an apology for the accidental text, so Derek would know it indeed was not meant for him. Maybe they would be able to forget about it, move on, maybe Stiles wouldn't have to hide at Stanford for the rest of his life, but for now, that was still the plan. 

_Don't be._

Fuck, what did _that_ mean? Derek had to be joking, he had to be. There was no way that Derek actually liked that photo, no way. Derek, the guy who shoved him around and shot him glares. Sure Peter joked about the sexual tension in the room but that wasn't _sexual_ tension that was just. . . Derek's hatred for Stiles. Just regular ole tension

Stiles huffed out a sigh, heading to his room. He put the phone on the charger, determined to sleep and forget about this night. Maybe it was all just a dream. Wishful thinking.

It was also wishful thinking that he would be able to fall asleep. He tossed and turned for hours, wrapped up in his navy blue sheets. He got a cup of tea at some point, opened up the window for a nice cool breeze, read a couple chapters of a book, even wacked one out, trying his hardest _not_ to think of Derek, but nothing worked. 

Eventually, around five in the morning, pure exhaustion took over and he got about two hours of off and on sleep. 

In the morning, Stiles felt utterly wrecked. He wiped at his eyes and rolled over to grab his phone, unfortunately it was usually the first thing he did in the morning. He was used to being called in the middle of the night, something crazy was always happening in Beacon Hills, so checking for missed calls and texts first thing sort of became a routine.

He didn't have seventeen missed calls from Scott this time, only two notifications. An email from the University (most likely telling them once more just how _excited_ they were to have him), and a text from Derek, at 6:32 AM.

What the hell was he doing up that early, and why did he text Stiles- oh. Oh yeah. Heat rushed to Stiles' face again, cheeks burning in embarrassment. He had totally sent a nude to Derek. But. . . Derek had liked it. Or at least claimed to, prank or not. 

Maybe Isaac had gotten a hold of his phone, had seen it and pretended to be Derek. Ugh. That meant Isaac had seen his junk.

Clearing his throat, Stiles opened up the text.

 _Good morning._

A simple text, a weird one from Derek, but none the less- oh dear mother of God. 

Stiles sat up in bed so fast his head spun. He shook his head, trying to rid the dizziness and stared down at his phone, mouth agape. 

Right below the good morning text was a picture of Derek. A not suitable for work picture of Derek. A very naked picture of Derek. A very naked picture of Derek with his hand around his hard cock. 

Oh my God.

Stiles didn't know what to say, what to do. It was very clearly Derek in the photo. I mean sure, Stiles had never seen the man's cock, which was _huge_ by the way, but he'd seen the man shirtless plenty of times, that was Derek. Derek with his rock hard abs, slightly hairy chest, deep v-line and hung, hard, cock.

Derek fucking Hale had just sent Stiles a nude.

Stiles smirked, in awe. This was the best thing that had happened to him since. . . ever. He was going to frame that photo. Was going to save it as his background on his phone _and_ laptop. The only thing better than a picture of Derek would be seeing Derek-. 

Quickly, Stiles began typing, because if _that_ was a possibility, he wasn't going to let that slip through his fingers.

 _Well good morning to you too._

It was sly, teasing, perfect for the situation, if you asked Stiles. 

Derek's didn't respond, hadn't seen the message. Stiles quickly typed something else up, impatient and hoping maybe more than one message would grab the man's attention if he happened to just miss the first one.

_Looks like you are happy to see me._

Stiles smirked again. If Derek was dead set on stunning Stiles, or perhaps this really was a prank, a really, _really_ , too-far prank, then Stiles would play along. Two could play at this game.

Stiles watched his phone for a few minutes, waiting for that little delivered saying under his message to say read, but it didn't change. Huffing, Stiles got up, making himself breakfast quickly and making sure his volume was up all the way on his phone. 

He was shoving waffles down his throat when he got a text, but it was just Scott, asking if he was busy today. Stiles said he was. 

He cleaned the dishes thoroughly and decided to take a shower. 

He definitely did not jerk off to Derek. Nope. He didn't.

Hoping out of the shower, his heart rate was still up when he checked his phone, wiping away the fog that had clung to the screen, and it went up further when he saw a text from Derek.

_Woke up thinking about you._

Stiles raised his eyebrows. That was. . . well hot for one, but also kinda sweet? Totally not like Derek. 

Stiles looked down at his half-hard cock, interested already and gave it a slow stroke, hissing as he was still recovering from his last orgasm. Even so, he continued on, becoming fully hard in no time, just staring at that picture Derek had sent him.

Then Stiles did something so risky. Probably very stupid. 

He took a picture of his hard dick and sent it to Derek.

_So did I._

Derek was typing back immediately and Stiles went to his room, still naked, waiting for his response, stroking his dick lazily. 

_What were you thinking about, exactly?_

Stiles typed back one handed. Risky. Stupid. But he kept going.

_Thinking about that picture you sent me._

Stiles bit his lip again. 

_Did you like it?_

Stiles almost laughed. Oh yes, he liked it.

_Yes._

Derek seemed to think for a second, not texting back immediately. Honestly, Stiles was impressed that he texted as fast as he did, Derek wasn't exactly one with technology. 

_You should see it in person._

Stiles's heart hammered in his chest. He wondered what the "it" exactly referred to. He was so willing to find out.

_Picture's don't do it justice?_

Stiles teased.

_I guess you'll have to come and find out._

Stiles sat up in bed quickly, running to his closet to throw on clothes. He threw on a loose shirt and some chinos, slipping on some shoes and brushing his teeth and quickly and thoroughly as he could. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, glad it was longer and hoping Derek would run his hands through it, pull it. As he was running out the door, starting his Jeep, he sent one final text.

_Be there in ten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it wasn't exactly phone sex, but hopefully you enjoyed anyways. Thanks for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and Merry Kinkmas!


End file.
